1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to applicators for cosmetics, including care products. More particularly, the present invention relates to applicators for applying a substance to keratinous fibers, such as the eyelashes and/or the eyebrows.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional brushes used for making up the eyelashes and/or the eyebrows comprise a metal core having two strands twisted together to clamp bristles therebetween. Such brushes are usually not suitable for being used in a technique where a brush, loaded with a substance to be applied, is heated in a microwave oven to modify properties of the substance, e.g. prior to application. In addition, with certain compositions, the bristles are too floppy to be suitable for smoothing the substance on the eyelashes.
It is also known to use molded-plastic combs for making up the eyelashes or the eyebrows. The plastic material makes such combs suitable for being heated in a microwave oven. In addition, some combs can be made with teeth that are stiffer than bristles of a brush, thus making it possible to use different formulations. Nevertheless, the lack of flexibility of the teeth can sometimes lead to a lack of comfort during substance application.
For these and other reasons, there is a need for alternative approaches. For example, it would be desirable to have an applicator including a non-metallic support and bristles associated with the support.